Lunchtime With Friends
by Nine1
Summary: Something I wrote that makes me question my sanity. This is basically the DD's at lunch...very, very weird.


A/N: This was inspired by a fic titled "Lunch Conversations" by Kay that had me laughing and laughing. Anyways, this is all twelve DD's at lunchtime. It's somewhat based on my friends' behavior...what can I say? Creative minds are rarely boring! ^-~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all except for my ideas I used in here.

Lunchtime With Friends

"Gah! Get your elbow out of my chocolate syrup!"

"Ken, you're the only person I know that carries chocolate syrup in his backpack."

"Ken has a *lot* of weird things in his backpack."

"No I don't, it's only that you have so many boring things in your backpack. Either that, or you don't have enough in your backpack."

Ken was a firm believer that one should always be prepared for absolutely everything. He also believed that backpacks were meant to be filled to the brim. Yamato carefully pulled a rubber duckie out of the depths of the backpack under Ken's arm. 

"What would you need this for?"

"Suppose a flood came and we had to stay in the school for days and bathe here? I would have left all of my bath toys at home, and I'd be very lonely in the bath, so I bring my rubber duckie to school so I wouldn't be lonely."

"Ken, the school does not have any bathtubs."

"How do you know, though?"

"Okay, where would you expect to find a bathtub in the school?"

"In a janitor's closet, of course."

"What would a bathtub be doing in a janitor's closet?"

"Why not?"

Ah, the wonderful "Why not?" question. If you want to win an argument, that question is all you really need. It was also something that all twelve of them said quite often, because it was basically their motto.

Ken snatched the rubber duckie from Yamato and cuddled it, squeezing it so it squeaked.

"Ah, my poor Duckie...yes, of course Ken wants you here..." Squeak. Squeak.

Elsewhere at the same table, Daisuke was stabbing at his chicken nuggets while spouting quotes from Shakespeare's plays. Takeru was yelling angrily at Miyako, who had just dumped all of her applesauce into his hat and handed it to him, saying, "Surprise!"

"Would you have preferred if I threw up in it?" she asked seriously, and Takeru grumbled and dumped the contents of the hat onto the floor, then folded it and stuck it into his backpack. 

Daisuke stopped his quoting and chicken-stabbing and looked at Takeru.

"Eh," he said, shrugged, and ruffled Takeru's hair.

Takeru raised an eyebrow at him. Daisuke grinned.

"What?"

Daisuke only grinned wider, grabbed the sides of Takeru's head, and planted a big wet kiss on Takeru's forehead. Takeru pouted and slid down in his seat, kicking Daisuke under the table. Daisuke kicked back, and soon the two were having an all-out kicking-war underneath the table. One of them accidentally kicked Hikari, who stopped putting makeup on her apple long enough to kick them both back.

Hikari smiled at her apple, which had eyes, a nose, and a mouth drawn on in thick pen ink. She added a little more lipstick. She paused with what she was doing and turned to Daisuke, then painted a heart on Daisuke's cheek in the lipstick. She filled in her drawing and smiled, then closed her lipstick tube.

Daisuke continued his leg-war without showing any sign of acknowledging what she'd done, and Hikari grinned widely. This way, Daisuke would probably walk around school with a heart drawn on his cheek in red lipstick without even knowing it was there. Five minutes later, though, his eyes grew slightly wide and he grabbed his napkin, trying to rub it all off. This, of course, left a large red smudge on his face.

"Did I get it all off?" he asked Takeru.

Takeru smirked at the smudge. "Yeah, you did."

"'Kay."

Yamato got a piece of paper out and began writing on it a letter that said at the top, "To Whomever Finds Me Lying Here". Taichi peered over his shoulder as he wrote it, laughing out loud at some parts. It was basically a rambling on of very odd things that made no sense, such as beavers coming to destroy Earth and that there was a fly in his soup and if nobody got it out he was going to paint the flagpole blue with large purple polka-dots.

Jyou and Iori were playing some sort of a game where you could only ask questions, and if you started saying something that wasn't a question, you lost. You were supposed to be carrying on a conversation, though only using questions.

Meanwhile, Koushirou and Ken were playing a game of consequences. When they were done, they both read over it.

"He was obsessed with pineapples?" Koushirou asked oddly.

Ken shrugged and grinned. "Well, you wrote that she said, 'Excuse me, I'm late for my chicken-catching party with Oreo the Wondermonkey.'"

"Don't you believe in Oreo the Wondermonkey?"

Ken bonked Koushirou over the head with his tray. 

~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: Er...don't ask. Just don't ask. I was bored and in need of writing something that made no sense whatsoever. Yeah, that's my excuse. Anyways, review or something.


End file.
